Promesa
by pixi-chiqui
Summary: Madara le hace una promesa a Zetsu, ¿llegará a tiempo para cumplirla? MadaraxZetsu, Madazetsu Yaoi


**Notas del fanfic:**

Bueno, este es otro fic que he escrito Madazestu que va dirigido a una amiga, pero tambien alos amantes de esta pareja. Bueno, lean.

**Disclaimer:** -_- a mi querida amiga que escribió este fic se le olvidó de nuevo el disclaimer, los personajes no la pertenecen.

ra una tarde normal en Akatsuki. Itachi insultaba a Deidara, Sasori pasaba de Deidara, Kisame ni pasaba ni hacía mucho caso Itachi, Hidan y Kakuzu estaban en su cuarto haciendo Dios sabe que. Zetsu llevaba en la entrada 3 días, no se movía de ahí. ¿La razón? Muy sencilla, estaba esperando...

¿El qué? A que una promesa que hizo se cumpla.

**CINCO DÍAS ANTES.**

En ese cuarto, para especificar, en la cama, dos personas estaban haciendo los preparativos para un ritual que consiste en intercambiar los sentimientos del uno con los del otro.

Un hombre moreno estaba sobre otro más joven de piel negra y verde, comiéndole el cuello, provocando así el placer que tanto deseaba, pero no habían ni empezado. El más mayor comenzó a bajar la mano con la que estaba jugando junto con los pezones del bicolor y la colocó sobre la entrepierna de este.

- Ma...Madara, yo...

- ¡Shhhh!- siseó el moreno- tranquilo Zetsu, no lo haré tan fuerte.

- Pe...Pero no... no quiero llegar... llegar todavía al éxtasis, quiero que... que continúes con los besos, con... con la parte su...superior del cuerpo.

- Zetsu, no quieres que me valla, ¿verdad?, ¿a qué es eso?- comentaba el Uchiha mientras le sonreía al bicolor.

- Bueno... etto... yo...- Zetsu desvió la mirada a un lateral pero una mano de Madara le chafó el plan haciendo que le mirara a los ojos. Cogió aire y se le quedó una rato mirando- Hai.

El azabache sonrió y se acercó a sus labios, antes de que se juntasen, pronunció:

- No desapareceré, cálmate, no permitiría que me matasen sin ver antes tu bello rostro porque te quiero- se acercó un poquito más- Zuzu.

Ambos se dieron un beso de lo más hermoso y romántico.

- Yo...Yo también te quiero. Pu...Puedes continuar.

- Sólo si me aseguras que gritaras mi nombre- y dicho esto agarró fuertemente la entrepierna del peliverde.

- ¡Ahhhh!, lo... lo aseguro.

- Entonces, prepárate.

Esa noche tan oscura y silenciosa, se convirtió en la más maravillosa del bicolor. Para el moreno también significó algo. Sólo se oían gemidos y un nombre: Madara...

La pareja se despertó abrazada. Zuzu estaba con la cabeza sobre el pecho del azabache; y este, le abrazaba posesivamente.

Esos momentos eran los que hacían dichoso al hombre planta, que no quería que acabase nunca.

- Madara...- decía mientras acariciaba los labios del dormido. Tragó saliva y se acercó a besar al mayor. Iba a hacerlo cuando se paró. No sabía el por qué, pero no se atrevía a continuar. Tal vez porque en su mente sólo estaba la frase: "Último día con Madara". Sabía que iba a volver y que no pasaría nada, pero su cabeza le provocaba una mala sensación. Contemplaba el rostro de su koi. Notaba como las lágrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos. Pensar que sería la última vez que vería a Madara, SU Madara, le partía el corazón.

- ¿Me vas a besar ya o te beso?.

- Ma...Madara-sama- sonrió- aquí esta su beso- dicho esto, sus labios hicieron contacto con los del moreno.

- Ariggatto, Zuzu, ¿estás triste?. Si es porque te dije que me besases lo siento.

- ¿Eh? No es eso... Es... que te extrañare- se había sentado en el borde de la cama dando la espalda al negro de su koi. Este le abrazó y puso su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

- Yo también a ti. Pero ya te dije que no me pasará nada.

Zetsu puso su mano sobre las del Madara y le besó.

- Esta bien.

- Zetsu...

- Hai?

- T e quiero. Quería que lo supieses.

- Yo también le quiero Madara-sama. Ariggatto por decírmelo.

- De nada,¿ desayunamos ?.

- Hai.

Y los dos se fueron a la cocina. Después de comer esa mierda de desayuno que hizo Hidan ( porque Konan ya no estaba y tenían que cocinar ellos) que a saber que contenía, se fueron a ver unas películas al salón todos.

Las primeras eran de miedo pero las siguientes ya eran de acción. Deidara y Zetsu parecían dos niños pegados a la tele y gesticulando siempre que había una explosión y hacían un gran ¡BOOOM!. Sus kois sonreían mientras que los demás, que estaban abrazados a sus parejas, les miraban con cara de raros.

Cuando las películas acabaron ya era por el atardecer. Madara y Zetsu se fueron a dar un paseo por el bosque cogidos de la mano, dejando a los demás que hiciesen lo que quieran.

Se dirigían hasta lo más alto de la montaña. En ningún momento sus manos se separaron, no querían que ese tacto se acabase. Ya cuando llegaron era de noche. Miraban a las estrellas. El bicolor volvió a sentir el cúmulo de agua en sus ojos, y no pudo evitar que cállese por sus mejillas. El moreno se fijó y le abrazó mientras tenía una sonrisa triste. Zetsu ocultó su cara en el pecho de Madara, le encantaba oír el sonido de su corazón, le relajaba, pero eran tantas las lágrimas que no pudo evitar derrumbarse y caer de rodillas al frío suelo. El Uchiha también cayó de rodillas. Abrazó más fuerte a su Zuzu. Por desgracia para él UNA LÁGRIMA CAYÓ DE SUS OJOS.

-Lo...Lo siento, no... no quería... llo... llorar- todas estas palabras entrecortadas salían de la boca del hombro bicolor.

- No importa Zetsu, yo tampoco me quiero separar de tí- el moreno apretó la cabeza del hombre planta contra su cuello. Se separaron un poco y se besaron, al principió romántica y tiernamente, pero luego paso a ser lujuriosa y apasionadamente.

Otra vez estaban haciendo el ritual que la noche anterior. Ambos se entregaban al otro como si no hubiese mañana y sus respiraciones eran agitada e irregulares.

Rato después los dos estaban en el suelo desnudos tapados por sus batas. Miraban al cielo abrazados.

-Madara...

- Dime Zetsu.

-Yo... Sé que no te va a pasar nada y que vas a volver pero... no dejo de pensar en que no vendrás. Es irracional y me está matando.

-Zetsu...- le besó en la frente- te prometo que volveré sano y salvo y estaré contigo.

- ¿Lo prometes?- preguntaba el bicolor mientras levantaba el dedo meñique.

-Lo prometo- decía el más mayor mientras, con su dedo meñique, agarra el del joven- Es una promesa, y yo las cumplo. Te quiero.

- Yo también a tí.

**PRESENTE**

- Madara, tenías que estar aquí ayer, ¿ qué te ha pasado?, ¿ y nuestra promesa?.

Cuando iba a volverse a caer de rodillas alguien le abrazó por detrás y le besó.

-Me echaste de menos? Siento haber tardado, pero ya te dije, cumplo mis promesas.

-Madara...- el bicolor se lanzó a su cuello.

Los dos estaban juntos. Madara estaba vivo y le seguía queriendo. Zetsu lloraba pero esta vez de felicidad, por fin estaba con su amado Madara.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. Por y para siempre.

**END**


End file.
